Learning the Family
by PH2W
Summary: Chris' POV during his great egg hunt in the episode.... Love's A Witch season 6. His expressions and comments during that episode lead me to believe his thoughts may have sounded something like this.... Read & Review!


**Disclaimer:** "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the

Property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

Chris' POV during his escapades in the episode… Love's a Witch.

**Author's Note:**I've made some very minor changes in this piece and am reposting it. If you take the time to read and enjoy it please review it for me. If you take the time and don't enjoy it please tell me why.

**Learning The Family...**

Phoebe's empathy powers are more hurtful then helpful. First she starts getting "hits" off me, which I thought I was strong enough to block, now she's intruded on Paige so much I think these two are going to kill each other. Now I have to stop looking for the stupid egg for the empathy blocking potion to get Piper. Clearly she's the only one who's going to get through to the two of them. I swear one whitelighter is not enough for my aunts.

The only hidden blessing is I get to break-up my mom's date. Wouldn't want her getting too close to anyone, he's driving me crazy following me all over the place, but I don't want to alter the future so much that Leo doesn't end up my father.

Damn it this is the third restaurant I've been to, you'd think she would have left information like that written somewhere, they better be….

Oh, mom you could really do better. This guy is so not your type. Crap, how am I going to explain the mud, screw it I just won't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, the future comment was a bit much, but the mud sure stopped being her main focus. I almost enjoyed her mid-orb fussing, very much a mom trait. Unfortunately things are no better between Paige and Phoebe and Leo is still here. Still here and for some perverse reason he won't let me leave.

He's lucky I respect my mom so much or I swear I'd haul off and deck him. Like kicking my ass in front of my aunts, calling me a liar at every turn and generally disrespecting me isn't enough now he's become my stalking shadow.

I really want to scream what am I here for, but that would surely draw some unnecessary attention. Great a decision is made and they definitely don't need me to help Paige with her feuding family peace talks. Thank God! Now I can get back to the great egg hunt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At least the weird feeling that someone's been following me is going away. Great, got it! Now I just need to drop it by the old man and go get a shower. I really need one.

Talk about shower interruptus. The old man finally finishes and here comes my "stalker". Not only does he yell at me some more, threatens to clip my wings and send me packing he took the potion.

Wyatt needing another babysitter came at a perfect time. My "dad" remark, well it was reckless, but I couldn't resist. Plus Leo's no closer to figuring me out now then he was when the day started.

Now I have to sit here while my ancient friend makes me another batch. Seriously, how I wish I could have kept him in Valhalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Decisions, do I take this or see if it works on the sisters first? I thought the shower would clear my head, but instead it just made me feel clean and confused. I mean how bad could these side effects be? What kind of jerk uses his mom as a potion guinea pig? Honestly, I have a better chance of forcing Leo to give it to them and healing them if the side effects really are horrid.

If I get sick taking it not only won't he heal me, but he'll have a hell of a lot of questions about why I took it in the first place. Especially after the big deal I made about it being for the girls.

I'll sleep on it and make a decision tomorrow. The club being closed for repairs to the sprinkler system is a real stroke of luck. It means I can crash early minus all the roaming around San Francisco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looks like another decision has been made for me Piper called first thing. Apparently Phoebe needs an intervention. She's locked herself in the attic and is furiously writing spells to block her empathy powers. Actually it's a little funny, her general paranoia and angst. I swear this temperament is hereditary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, Leo's going to give them the potion. I had to help force the issue and the girls really wanted it, but I could tell from the look in his eyes I had yet another tongue lashing coming. Thankfully it worked. Whew, and no side effects! I just don't deal well with nausea.

Well the sisters are happy. I'll be covered as soon as I drink the potion. Leo's not thrilled with me, but hell he never is and at least he's no closer to finding me out. Like I tried to tell him we're all one big "happy" family again.

Of course his, "… you're not family," comment kind of stung I suppose, but its mild compared to what he could have said or done.

Two minutes in my system and no queasiness or headache. I guess Piper was right. I better get downstairs. I told Piper I'd stay for lunch and then help her with some preemptive potion mixing.

Halfway down I could hear their voices just before the phone rang. I can't believe she really asked him for a divorce. Not in so many words, but what else could making it legal mean. Double whammy… Seth's on the phone. Even from behind I could see how deflated Leo looked. I could just stay on this landing and ignore it. Option number two is going down and making it a tiny bit worse. I don't know what it is, probably my mother's conscience gene, but I'm drawn to at least try to be helpful.

"Hey, are you staying for lunch?" He just turned around and scowled at me.

"No Chris I'm not and I've got a better question. Why are you staying?"

"Piper asked me and then we were going to work on some potions. Look man, I was coming down and heard what Piper said to you, tough break. Trust me she's not serious about that guy. It'll fizzle out. Or I could help you out and we could put a magical stop to this now."

"Look I don't know what you think our relationship is, but you're certainly not family and we sure as hell aren't friends. So, what's the angle now Chris?"

"Forget it man. Sorry I said anything. See if I try to help you again."

This man handling me really needs to stop. My mother would not want me to hit him back, but DAMN! Leo had me up against the wall with his forearm in my chest.

"Piper's right across the hall so I'm going to say this low and clear. Stay out of her business! Unless it concerns your duties as the charmed ones whitelighter you don't exist. You got me?" Leo just orbed out without saying anything else.

I must have been in shock because when Piper opened her door I was just standing there starring at it.

"Chris, what's wrong?" She actually felt my forehead… such a mother.

"I'm fine. I must have drifted off. So, you're really going to see that guy Seth again? He just doesn't seem like your type."

She started shuffling me toward the stairs. "And what would you know about my type? Let's go get that lunch I promised you and I'll worry about my own love life. Thanks. Besides you need to keep your mind on helping me with these new potions."

"Why isn't Paige helping? I thought she had become a whiz at this stuff."

"I don't want to disrupt her 'solo' quest. We just put that fire out with her and Phoebe. We could all use some space." She said both hands on my shoulders pushing me toward the kitchen.

I turned to her as we got to the door and gave her a very knowing smile, "right."


End file.
